


Песня не о любви

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pining, Single work, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Сонхва находился в длительных отношениях с музыкой, и всё остальное его мало интересовало.
Relationships: Lee Sunghwa | Gray/Park Jaebeom | Jay Park, Minor Woo Wonjae/Jo Sungwoo | Code Kunst
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	1. 2013

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрации](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911781)

Our lives have overlapped with each other  
The moon is quietly looking down on us  
There is still so much I want to tell you  
Look at us, it’s like we’re one  
 **(IU — above the time)**

Горькая правда музыкальной индустрии звучала очевидно и просто: это вам не сказка. Слишком много всего влияло на шансы добиться признания, начиная от популярных трендов и заканчивая влиянием известных компаний на то, как продвигаются те или иные песни. 

К тому же, Сонхва до сих пор сомневался, что ему вообще стоит заниматься музыкой. Да, музыка интересовала его, ему нравилось создавать новые биты, он был готов потратить на это всю свою жизнь, но всё же…

Но всё же, многие начинали заниматься музыкой в куда более раннем возрасте, и всё равно не добивались успеха. Не было ли для него уже слишком поздно?

Конечно, после двадцати пяти жизнь не заканчивалась, но в этой индустрии…

В любом случае, он уже решил рискнуть, ещё когда создал свой первый бит, который действительно _отдал кому-то_ , а не оставил пылиться в папке. Оставалось только найти себе лейбл и перестать поддаваться сомнениям.

Что и привело Сонхву к этой ситуации: он сидел в кафе и слушал, как Пак Джебом рассказывает о своей новой, вот только созданной компании.

Слушать его было очень увлекательно. Он рассказывал о своём видении этой компании, о своём видении корейской хип-хоп сцены в целом, о конкретных планах на будущее; он рассуждал, что хочет изменить в хип-хоп сцене и в том, как люди относятся к хип-хопу.

Сонхва ещё в их первую встречу подумал, что тот отличался от всех остальных людей, с которыми он знаком. И сейчас он в этом только убеждался. Пак Джебом казался поразительно искренним, у него на лице буквально каждая эмоция горела ярче, чем надписи неоновых вывесок, и не поддаваться такому непривычному для их общества обаянию было довольно сложно.

Почему-то все эти планы на будущее звучали с такой спокойной уверенностью, словно были не какими-нибудь абстрактными мечтами, а Пак Джебом действительно знал, что в итоге точно добьётся всего, чего хочет.

Если слова были хитро сплетённой паутиной, то Сонхва определённо попался в эту ловушку. Он действительно хотел подписать контракт с этой ещё никому неизвестной компанией.

— Так что, хён, присоединишься ко мне? — спросил Пак Джебом, и тут же добавил: — Я же могу называть тебя просто хёном, да?

Сонхва заторможенно кивнул.

— Мне, в общем-то, всё равно, какую музыку ты будешь делать, — продолжил тот, — Я хочу сказать, что мне нравится нынешний стиль хёна, но если ты захочешь попробовать себя в других направлениях, то я, как директор, поддержу это решение. Пока ты делаешь то, что нравится тебе самому, ты можешь создавать любую музыку.

И пожалуй, услышать, что тебя как артиста не собираются загонять в определённые рамки, — уже редкостное везение, а если это обещание _действительно_ окажется правдой, то такой компании и вовсе цены нет.

И всё же.

Контракт привяжет его к компании на несколько лет, и как бы Сонхве ни хотелось поддаться импульсу и подписать его прямо сейчас, подобное решение следовало хорошо обдумать. Всё же, речь шла о его будущем.

— Я, — начал он и нервно забарабанил пальцами по колену. — Я могу обдумать это предложение?

Пак Джебом наклонил голову влево, пристально посмотрел на него, а затем широко улыбнулся:

— Конечно.

***

О Пак Джебоме он знал не так уж и много.

Они познакомились, когда Пак Джебому понадобилась помощь с аранжировкой песни для шоу. Его привёл Краш, и Краш неплохо разбирался в людях, что уже было очком в пользу доверия к Пак Джебому и его компании.

До этой встречи Сонхва тоже нередко слышал его имя, и контекст этих упоминаний можно было разделить на два вида: люди либо восхищались навыками и ритмом жизни Пак Джебома, либо они сцеживали яд и обсуждали его айдольское прошлое. О котором, кстати, Сонхва узнал только из статей на навере, когда специально полез их искать. Он, конечно, жил не в какой-нибудь тотальной изоляции, чтобы не слышать даже упоминаний 2PM, но поп-индустрия его мало интересовала, и он не вникал в подробности и не знал их песен.

Да и к тому же, он не считал, что это самое айдольское прошлое и причины, по которым оно стало прошлым, являлись фактором, по которому стоило сразу ставить на артисте крест. Всё-таки, чтобы признать свои ошибки и начать свой путь с нуля и в другом направлении требовалось немало смелости. В глазах Сонхвы это было достойно уважения.

Его куда больше интересовало, какую музыку Пак Джебом создавал _сейчас_. И у интернета, конечно же, был ответ на этот вопрос. А у Сонхвы было время и желание узнать это.

Потому что полная свобода в собственных треках — это, конечно, замечательно. Но стоило думать не только о себе, а и о том, насколько его нынешний стиль будет сочетаться с чужим стилем. Всё-таки, он не собирался делать биты исключительно для себя.

Но то, что он услышал, ему нравилось.

***

— Я уже думал, что ты откажешь мне, хён, — засмеялся Пак Джебом, убирая подписанный контракт в папку, прежде чем отдать его кому-то из своего немногочисленного стаффа.

Этот комментарий Сонхва проигнорировал и продолжил осматриваться.

Помещение, которое они арендовали, было довольно маленьким — если у них появится больше артистов, то придётся переезжать, — но всё равно оказалось очень уютным и мало напоминало ему офис. Неоновые вывески по бокам стола, пара нелепых стикеров и открыток на холодильнике, скромно пристроившиеся возле вентилятора картины, чья-то брошенная на подлокотник дивана толстовка и оставленные на стойке возле чашек ключи с телефоном только усиливали чувство того, что Сонхва сидел не в приёмной лейбла, а зашёл в гости к кому-то домой.

— Кстати, — сказал Пак Джебом указал на одну из дверей за спиной Сонхвы. — Студия вон там, можешь зайти посмотреть.

Неожиданно накатило волнение настолько сильное, словно ему предстояло признаться в чувствах девушке, а не просто заглянуть в комнату.

Это звучало нелепо даже в его собственной голове.

Сонхва быстро вытер ладони о свои джинсы, подошёл к двери, сделал глубокий вдох, а затем повернул ручку.

Из окон напротив него дул прохладный сентябрьский ветер, прямо под окнами расположился стол с компьютером и синтезатором. У стены возле двери стоял диван с небольшим столиком, а в углу скрывалась мусорная урна.

Он уже мог представить, как кое-что переставит — стойке с микрофоном будет лучше с другой стороны, подальше от открытого окна, да и стеллаж он бы подвинул подальше, — и принесёт что-нибудь из своих вещей, чтобы стол (да и студия в целом) выглядел более обжитым.

В голове промелькнула идея для нового бита. Он осторожно провёл рукой по клавишам синтезатора и улыбнулся.

— Я могу начать сейчас?

Пак Джебом, опиравшийся на дверной косяк, пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся:

— Вообще-то, сейчас это твоя студия, хён.

***

Итак, он всерьёз собирался сделать это. «Это» было его мини-альбомом, — его первым мини-альбомом, — и он бы соврал, если бы сказал что не переживает из-за этого. Всё же, одно дело — выпустить сингл и поучаствовать в нескольких фитах. И совершенно другое — выпустить целый мини-альбом, в котором будет несколько песен; в котором можно показать себя с разных сторон; в котором можно дать воплотить в жизнь все звучавшие в голове мелодии.

Это было увлекательно. 

К тому же, теперь у него была компания, и периодически в студию спонтанно врывался Джебом с громким «эй, хён, дай мне послушать», чтобы оценить его очередной бит (очередной вариант бита, который он слушал всего пару часов назад). Это могло бы отвлекать, но свежий взгляд со стороны на самом деле очень помогал, и ему даже не приходилось для этого никому звонить или отправлять почтой запись, которую собеседнику ещё будет неудобно слушать прямо сейчас.

Да и Джебом совершенно не стеснялся высказывать своё мнение прямо, не пытаясь соврать или уйти от ответа. В общем-то, Джебом в принципе умудрялся говорить за десятерых, и Сонхве иногда казалось, что у того просто напрочь отсутствует какой-либо фильтр между мозгом и языком.

А ещё он словно успевал быть везде и сразу, и если бы они были персонажами какой-то фантастической дорамы, Сонхва бы уже начал сомневаться, что его новый директор вообще человек.

— Грэй-хён, — прокричал Джебом с другого конца офиса.

Сонхва нахмурился и поставил трек на паузу. Бит ему в целом нравился, но он не мог избавиться от чувства, что чего-то не хватает.

— Грэй-хён, — ещё раз повторил Джебом, заглядывая в студию. — Я тут поговорил со стаффом по поводу твоего альбома, и мы думаем, что будет здорово сделать небольшое интервью. Расскажешь людям немного о себе и о своей музыке, представишь свой альбом, получится отличная реклама и для тебя, и для компании.

Сонхва вздохнул.

Если предстоящие съёмки клипа он ждал чуть ли не с нетерпением — да, это не первый клип в его жизни, но первый, который будет снят для него и на его песню, — то интервью не казалось такой уж и хорошей идеей. Всё-таки он сомневался, что у него получится вести себя естественно.

Но тут речь шла не только о нём, но и о компании, и у него, как у артиста, были определённые обязанности.

Он уже подозревал, что его первое интервью будет невероятно неловким.

***

К его мнению действительно прислушивались, даже когда речь шла не о музыке.

Он предложил пригласить к ним в компанию Локо, не особо надеясь на успех и вполне ожидая, что эту идею проигнорируют. Но Джебом сразу же заинтересовался, попросил у него контакты Локо и отправился на встречу с ним спустя всего пару дней.

Он не переставал удивлять Сонхву. Серьёзно, как кто-то настолько простой и искренний вообще мог быть реальным?

Он был похож на кого угодно, но не на директора собственного лейбла.

Сонхва, конечно, тоже постарался внести свой вклад в эту вербовку: неоднократно упоминал в переписке с Локо, что именно ему нравится в AOMG — свобода действий, ценность артиста как человека, отсутствие принуждений из серии «ты обязан выпустить за год два полноформатных альбома, а лучше — три», открытость и сплоченность их (малочисленного) коллектива. Но он сомневался, что его усилия могли повлиять на чужое решение больше, чем разговор с Джебомом.

Пожалуй, не родился ещё человек, который смог бы устоять перед обаянием Пак Джебома.

— Я предложил Локо присоединиться к нам, — сообщил Джебом, даже не успев переступить через порог офиса.

Помяни дьявола и он тут же появится.

— Я принёс еду, кстати, — добавил тот и поднял выше руку с пакетом.

В пакете оказалось несколько коробок с китайской лапшой — на всех, кто сегодня присутствовал в офисе, — и с одной из них Сонхва устроился на диване в приёмной.

Запах был чудесным. Только почувствовав его он осознал, что успел проголодаться.

— Так что там с Локо? — спросил он, перемешивая содержимое своей порции. Сверху неожиданно оказались огурцы, и Сонхва поморщился, прежде чем начал вытаскивать их на лежавшую на столе салфетку.

Когда ответа не последовало, он поднял взгляд, чтобы поискать Джебома — вдруг тот его не услышал? Но тот просто смотрел на его действия с нечитаемым выражением лица, и Сонхва вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Мог бы предупредить, что не любишь огурцы, хён, — укоризненно вздохнул Джебом и принялся за собственную лапшу.

Он виновато улыбнулся. Вкусовые предпочтения не казались ему настолько важными, чтобы делиться ими с непосредственным начальством, но он не учёл тот факт, что это самое начальство старалось делать так, чтобы всем вокруг было комфортно.

— Что тебе ответил Локо? — повторил он и потянулся за энергетиком, чтобы запить им лапшу.

Его мама определённо пришла бы в ужас, если бы обнаружила, как он питается в перерывах между работой. Оставалось надеяться, что об этом она не узнает никогда. 

— Сказал, что контракт с его нынешней компанией истечёт не скоро, а значит ему придётся платить неустойку, чтобы уйти, — Джебом щёлкнул палочками. — Я сказал, что это не проблема и я могу дать денег.

От неожиданности рука Сонхвы дёрнулась и он только чудом не залил энергетиком весь диван.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — осторожно начал он, — ты хочешь заплатить его компании, чтобы они его отпустили?

Конечно, он знал про проблемы Локо с контрактом. Как знал и о том, что из этой ситуации нужно искать выход. Но он точно не ожидал, что в качестве выхода из ситуации Джебом просто предложит… деньги?

Какая компания вообще станет «выкупать» артиста? 

— Ну да, это же самый очевидный вариант, — Джебом пожал плечами. — К тому же, хён, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что его компания на него полностью забила. У нас он сможет этот долг вернуть после первого же альбома. У парня есть талант, не хватает только возможностей реализации этого таланта, но для этого ему и нужны мы.

Пожалуй, чего-то подобного от него и следовало ожидать — он оказался человеком широких жестов, который ничего не жалел для людей, которые его окружали, — и конечно же, это восхищало. И выбивало из колеи, потому что в их обществе далеко не каждый день можно встретить такого Пак Джебома, который действительно имеет в виду именно то, о чём говорит, без каких-либо скрытых мотивов.

— Короче, он сказал, что ему нужно немного подумать, потому что это ответственное решение и речь идёт о большой сумме, — Джебом закатил глаза и бросил палочки в пустую коробку из-под лапши. — Как будто меня волнуют деньги.

— Тебя они могут и не волновать, но это нормально, что о них беспокоится Локо, — заметил Сонхва. — Один раз ему уже не повезло с компанией, вряд ли он хочет повторения этой истории.

Но он всё равно был уверен, что Локо согласится перейти к ним. 

***

— Нас стало ещё больше, — Джебом потёр руки, самодовольно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Сонхва закатил глаза. Иногда ему казалось, что этому многоуважаемому господину директору на самом деле три года. На некоторые вещи он реагировал так, что любой ребёнок позавидовал бы его искренности.

Пару часов назад AOMG подписали контракт с ещё одним исполнителем — на этот раз с Эло, да здравствует вокальное разнообразие в их скромных рэпперских рядах, — и пока Джебом улаживал все вопросы, строил новые планы и проводил короткую экскурсию по офису, кто-то из стаффа успел сбегать за жареной курицей с соджу, чтобы это отметить.

А от еды в этой компании не отказывался никто.

— Ну что, — начал Джебом, когда все наконец собрались вокруг столика в приёмной, — кто хочет произнести первый тост?

— Кто здесь босс, тот и хочет, — ответил Чача и отсалютовал ему бутылкой соджу.

Джебом показал ему большой палец и широко улыбнулся.

Сонхва отвёл взгляд. Эта улыбка — как и настроение в целом, — всё ещё была очень заразительной.

— Тогда за AOMG! — торжественно произнёс Джебом. — Пускай у нас будет ещё больше клёвых артистов и отличной музыки!


	2. 2014

— Саймон, Саймон Доминик, Саймон Ди оу эм… — раздался знакомый трек со стороны входа в офис, и Сонхва уже знал, что это означает.

Он поставил воспроизведение на паузу, затем выбрал сохранение и вздохнул.

В ближайшее время о работе можно было забыть.

— Эй, хён, ты мог бы и сказать, что согласился наконец, — крикнул он и нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по столу.

— Мог бы, — последовал ответный крик, — но разве же это интересно? Тогда бы не было никакой интриги, и вы бы не беспокоились, что я предпочту вам другой лейбл.

Они и так не сильно беспокоились, но об этом Сонхва рассказывать не собирался.

Пак Джебом и Чон Кисок в одной компании. За качество их музыки теперь можно было точно не переживать. А вот за сохранность ушей и здравого смысла… Он бы не был так уверен.

Он быстро проверил, что последняя версия нового бита действительно сохранилась, потом встал из-за стола и потянулся. Позвоночник хрустнул, и он поморщился от этого звука.

Локо начал активно работать над своим полноформатным альбомом, а это значило, что и у него прибавилось дел. Некоторые треки, которые он уже начал миксовать, казались недостаточно хорошими ему самому, и он часами сидел перед синтезатором, чтобы это исправить.

А кроме Локо выпустить альбом хотел ещё и их многоуважаемый директор, так что из студии Сонхва практически не выходил.

Он, в общем-то, был не против. Он любил музыку, она отвечала ему взаимностью, и создавать что-то новое было ему только в радость.

Тем более, никто не стоял у него над душой призраком недовольного дедлайна и не просил показать результат как можно быстрее. Коллеги уважали его труд и понимали, что всему своё время, а он, в свою очередь, не намеревался их подводить.

Но сейчас стоило сделать перерыв. Работать всё равно не получится — Чон Кисок умел мастерски перетягивать внимание окружающих на себя, и свой первый день в качестве сотрудника он определённо решит превратить в подобие праздника.

Сонхва зевнул, несколько раз покрутил шеей и наконец вышел в приёмную.

— Позвольте представить, — Джебом картинным жестом указал в сторону Кисока, — Самди, он же Саймон Доминик, он же сам Чон Кисок-ши с этого дня является содиректором нашего лейбла. Похлопаем же ему.

Сонхва дождался, пока стихнут аплодисменты, и поднял руку.

— Я могу уволиться? — поинтересовался он, даже не пытаясь сдерживать смех.

— Не ожидал такого предательства от вас, Грэй-ши! — ужаснулся Кисок, притворно схватившись за сердце. — Подумай о всех треках, которые мы могли бы создать вместе, разве ты можешь нас бросить?

На самом деле, он даже не мог представить ситуацию, в которой добровольно захочет уйти.

***

— Объявляю первое собрание обновлённого состава открытым, — серьёзным тоном сказал Кисок. Джебом забарабанил ладонями по столу. Вслед за ним забарабанил Агли, после чего Пампкин и Веган переглянулись и синхронно закатили глаза, Эло закрыл лицо ладонью, а Локо поспешно поставил свою чашку кофе на стол.

Обычно все их «собрания» выглядели очень просто: кто-нибудь заходил в студию, спустя какое-то время к ним присоединялся кто-то ещё, затем следующий, и в итоге в тесной комнате оказывалась небольшая толпа, радостно обсуждавшая что-угодно — от последних слухов андерграундной сцены до вчерашней серии очередной дорамы. Но целенаправленно в приёмной их собирали впервые, и предсказать тему обсуждения было довольно сложно.

Впрочем, Сонхва сомневался, что успело произойти что-то плохое.

— Во-первых, — Джебом демонстративно загнул большой палец, — нам всем надо быть активнее в соцсетях, если мы хотим, чтобы больше людей узнало о нас.

Он перевёл взгляд на Сонхву и улыбнулся:

— Можете постить небольшие спойлеры песен, чтобы подогреть интерес публики.

Сонхва молча кивнул.

— Во-вторых, — теперь Джебом загнул большой палец, — нам надо сняться в каких-нибудь шоу, не обязательно крупных, но просто чтобы показать, кто мы такие и чем занимаемся, когда не выпускаем клёвую музыку. Есть какие-нибудь предложения?

— Как насчёт «4things»? — спросил один из менеджеров.

— Отличная идея, — Джебом одобрительно щёлкнул пальцами.

Стафф за спиной Сонхвы тут же начал перешёптываться, пытаясь найти другие варианты.

Спокойные времена, когда можно было закрыться в студии и не обращать внимания на мир вокруг, явно закончились.

***

— На этот раз хорошо получилось, — он кивнул сам себе. — Оставлю тогда этот вариант.

— Грэй-хён просто настоящая находка для любого лейбла, — заявил Джебом, отходя от микрофона, и потянулся за бутылкой воды.

Комплимент Сонхва проигнорировал. Он всё равно не знал, как на них реагировать — кроме благодарного смущения, — да и песня сейчас интересовала его больше, чем простые разговоры. Свои партии он успел записать ещё до обеда, оставались только строчки Джебома, который весь день провёл где-то на съёмках. Сонхва ожидал, что после подобной нагрузки тот поедет домой отдыхать, но Джебом решил, что трек ему важнее.

Который они в итоге записывали в час ночи. Когда Кисок об этом узнает, то снова начнёт причитать, что работает с одними помешанными на музыке безумцами.

— Тебе лучше пойти отсыпаться, — заметил Сонхва, когда Джебом со страдальческим стоном упал на диван. — Закончить-то я и без тебя могу.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — ответил тот. — Но мне тоже хочется услышать результат наших трудов.

Сонхва тяжело вздохнул и с улыбкой посмотрел на него:

— А кто сказал, что я включу тебе этот трек?

— Блин, хён, — устало засмеялся Джебом. Он не стал продолжать спор, и просто откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза. 

Даже в подобные моменты он всё равно казался настолько настоящим, что это завораживало.

Сонхва покачал головой и вернулся к работе.


	3. 2015

— Я хочу принять участие в «Show Me the Money», — заявил Джебом, развалившись на диване, и после его ответного хмыканья перешёл к объяснениям: — Они позвали меня в качестве продюсера, и мне показалось, что это отличная идея. Мы сможем заявить о себе всем любителям хип-хопа, и показать, какую именно музыку создаём. Что думаешь?

— Если ты готов к длительным съёмкам и считаешь, что это пойдёт на пользу компании, то иди, — Сонхва пожал плечами и насмешливо добавил: — Вы взрослый человек, и можете самостоятельно принимать подобные решения, господин директор.

Джебом прыснул.

— На самом деле, я интересуюсь твоим мнением, потому что, — он неловким жестом потёр подбородок, — моей команде наверняка понадобится пара клёвых битов от самого Грэя, так что я бы хотел, чтобы ты был к этому готов.

— У меня всегда найдётся пара свободных битов, — Сонхва нажал несколько клавиш на синтезаторе, играя короткую и незатейливую мелодию. С одной стороны, было приятно, что к нему уже заранее обращаются за помощью. С другой стороны, он был реалистом и понимал, что далеко не всем рэперам, которые окажутся в команде Джебома, подойдёт их стиль. Это означало, что ему придётся больше экспериментировать, что снова приведёт к бессонным ночам, потому что его перфекционизм не даст ему покоя, пока треки не станут идеальными.

Он уже ждал этого с нетерпением.

— Кстати, а не хочешь сходить со мной на шоу? — последовал неожиданный вопрос.

— Нет.

— Я, в общем-то, так и думал, — Джебом безмятежно пожал плечами. — Я изначально собирался позвать с собой Локо, но потом подумал: а что если Грэй-хён согласится?

— Спасибо, я пас, — Сонхва поморщился.

Он был далеко не лучшим кандидатом для подобных вещей. Это Джебом или Кисок вели себя на подобных шоу как рыбы в воде, но ему было куда комфортнее в тишине и темноте студии.

***

— Слушайте, парни, есть дело! — крикнул Джебом, буквально влетая в офис поздним вечером.

Сонхва посмотрел на него с удивлением. Сидевший рядом Кисок отвлёкся от переписки в своём телефоне, а Агли тут же поднял с лица кепку и сел ровнее.

— Тебе разве не надо утром на съёмки? — уточнил Сонхва. Он, конечно, не запоминал все подробности чужого расписания, но сложно не быть в курсе событий, когда их стафф то и дело обсуждал сумасшедший график босса и жаловался на растущие круги под его глазами.

— Надо, — Джебом упал на диван напротив и закинул ноги на столик, — но у меня вопрос поважнее. Вы же знаете, что скоро пройдут продюсерские выступления, после которых участники будет выбирать себе команду? Я хочу, чтобы вы участвовали в нашем выступлении. Составим разнообразный плейлист, покажем разные стороны AOMG, и победа окажется у нас в кармане.

— Я пас, — покачал головой Кисок — Сам знаешь, Джебом-а, я невысокого мнения об этом шоу.

Джебом закатил глаза. На мгновение Сонхве показалось, что на его лице мелькнуло разочарование, но, скорее всего, это была просто игра света.

— С Самди-хёном всё ясно, а что по поводу тебя, Грэй-хён? — спросил Джебом и пристально посмотрел на него.

Он задумался. Он не имел ничего против «Show Me the Money», да и в одном выступлении не было ничего страшного. Это ничем не отличалось от каких-нибудь фестивалей или коротких концертов в клубах. Да и, в конце концов, его просили поддержать команду лейбла, а не само шоу.

— Можешь рассчитывать на меня, — пообещал он.

— Удваиваю, — поднял руку Агли.

Джебом довольно улыбнулся.

***

— Вам не кажется, что у вас перебор со спецэффектами? — осторожно поинтересовался за его спиной кто-то из стаффа телеканала.

— Да нет, в самый раз, — раздался голос Джебома. — Время выступления ограничено, и мы хотим успеть показать всё, на что только способны. Не каждый день выпадает такая возможность.

И в этом был весь Пак Джебом, совершенно не знакомый с полутонами. Он либо выкладывался на сто — если не на все двести, — процентов, либо не брался за работу вовсе.

Иногда он не вызывал у Сонхвы ничего, кроме восхищения.

Выступление получилось действительно коротким — что ожидаемо, ведь его позвали всего на один трек, — но он всё равно им наслаждался. Его коллеги показывали себя с лучшей стороны, публика восторженно кричала, участники шоу сходили с ума в своём секторе.

И никому не стоило знать, что в тот короткий момент, когда Джебом прокричал в микрофон «Грэй», объявляя его появление на сцене, Сонхва почему-то чувствовал приступ гордости.

***

— Поздравляю с вылетом из шоу, — торжественно объявил Кисок, вскакивая с места, и указал на стол: — Мы устроили этот пир, чтобы отпраздновать ваше поражение.  
На самом деле, они собрались в ресторане, чтобы похвалить Джебома с Локо за их тяжёлый труд, и поздравить с тем, что для них шоу закончилось. Но Чон Кисок не был бы собой, если бы не пошутил по этому поводу.

— Больше никаких съёмок в несусветную рань, — радостно сказал Джебом и хлопнул в ладоши. — Ура.

— Ура, — вяло повторил за ним Локо и громко зевнул, словно показывая, что думает по этому поводу.

— Посмотрим, что вы тут успели заказать, пока мы добирались через весь город, — Джебом сел на свободное место рядом с Сонхвой, затем легко толкнул его плечом, и улыбнулся.

Иногда он казался настолько живым, что у Сонхвы от одного взгляда на него начинали болеть глаза. Пак Джебом ослеплял похлеще солнца, и он просто не знал, как этому человеку удавалось быть _таким_.

— Питайтесь, дорогой начальник, — шутливо поклонился Кисок, покладывая Джебому в тарелку свежеобжаренное мясо. — Только ради вас мы заказали самую лучшую говядину, которая только была.

— Самди-хён, ты не слишком высоко оцениваешь наш труд на шоу? — засмеялся Локо, и потянулся за салатом.

— Нет, ведь до вас ещё не стремился вылететь настолько быстро, — жизнерадостным тоном ответил ему Кисок. 

Джебом возмущённо вскинул руки, от этого резкого движения Локо выронил палочки, а салат угодил прямо в стакан Пампкина.

— Всегда мечтал попробовать соджу с зеленью, — тяжело вздохнул Пампкин, сохраняя равнодушное лицо. 

За столом воцарилась тишина, которая спустя мгновение взорвалась оглушительным смехом. Сонхва закатил глаза, не пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Он действительно ни на что не променял бы эту компанию.

***

Пак Джебому было нечем заняться.

Когда ему было нечем заняться, он становился ещё общительнее, чем обычно; и Сонхва ожидал, что страдающий от скуки Пак Джебом пойдёт домой отдыхать, или отправится с Кисоком куда-нибудь в клуб, или решит повидаться с кем-то из своих друзей в этот чудесный пятничный вечер. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что страдающий от скуки Пак Джебом займёт диван в его студии.

Он немного беспокоился, что тот начнёт разговорами отвлекать его от работы, — не хотелось бы терять концентрацию, так и нелепых ошибок можно наделать, — но Джебом молча переписывался с кем-то, и вскоре Сонхва забыл о его присутствии.

Пока не оказался перед синтезатором.

У него в голове вертелся прилипчивый мотив, который он хотел воплотить в жизнь, оставалось только выбрать наиболее подходящую тональность, и он начал проигрывать разные варианты, когда Джебом вдруг начал негромко напевать ему в такт.

Это было довольно неожиданным переходом от молчаливого соседства, но Сонхва не был против. Ему нравилась эта спокойная атмосфера, нравилась эта близость двух людей, каждый из которых занят своим делом, но способен к гармоничному взаимодействию в любой момент. Нравилось, как голос Джебома сочетался с его музыкой, нравился и сам Джебом, и…

Пальцы замерли над клавишами, резко оборвав мелодию, мизинец несколько раз нервно дёрнулся.

 _«О нет»,_ — подумал Сонхва.

 _«Как же я влип»,_ — подумал Сонхва. 

***

Он не понимал, как ему удалось не заметить этого раньше. 

Конечно, ничего бы не изменилось, — чувства не были рубильником, который можно просто переключить, когда тебе вздумается, — но, возможно, он предпочёл бы осознавать эти самые чувства постепенно, а не ждать, пока в один прекрасный день они окатят его ведром ледяной воды.

Кризис собственной сексуальности Сонхва пережил ещё в старшей, когда впервые осознал, что ему нравятся не только девушки, и этот бой с самим собой ему сейчас не грозил. Проблема была в другом: в Джебоме, который, во-первых, являлся его начальством; а во-вторых, тоже был артистом и беспокоился о своей карьере.

Уже два повода похоронить свои чувства и не вспоминать о них никогда.

Да и к тому же, Джебом просто самый гетеросексуальный человек, которого только можно было представить. Сонхва знал об этом, их коллеги знали об этом, господи, да весь мир знал об этом. Джебом обращал внимание на девушек; Джебом обсуждал с Кисоком девушек; Джебом иногда флиртовал с девушками на съёмках; Джебом периодически жаловался всем, что с его расписанием никакие отношения невозможны, а ведь он такую красотку встретил на днях; Джебом во всеуслышание раз сто повторил, что его идеальный тип — это Бора из SISTAR.

Стоило признать, что шансов здесь у него не было, и просто двигаться дальше.

Все глупые влюблённости однажды проходят.


	4. 2016

— Поздравляю, ты в новостях, — сообщил Кисок.

Сонхва поморщился и задумался над тем, насколько невежливо будет положить трубку.

Он засиделся над работой до четырёх утра, у него адски ломило виски, и он хотел бы хоть немного поспать. Но мрачный голос Кисока в восемь утра выходного дня не спрашивал, что он хочет.

Наверное, это было что-то важное. Кисок, обычно предпочитающий переписку, не стал бы звонить просто так, чтобы поделиться какой-то нелепой шуткой.

— Ты о чём? — хрипло спросил он.

— Интернет сегодня вдруг решил, что ты встречаешься с Тиффани из SNSD. Вернее, что Тиффани из SNSD встречается с тобой.

Сонхва растерянно моргнул и приподнял голову с подушки.

— И как же они это обосновали? — уточнил он, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

— Просто им так показалось.

Судя по раздражённым интонациям, Кисок там уже вовсю закатывал глаза.

Сонхва тяжело вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Он, конечно, давно догадывался, что рано или поздно этот момент настанет. Музыкальная индустрия всё ещё была далека от сказки, и с этой её стороной так или иначе сталкивался каждый. Потому что чем больший вес приобретало чьё-либо имя, тем громче звучали обвинения во всех смертных грехах. Даже надуманных. Особенно надуманных.

Но во всей этой ситуации не было никакого чёртового смысла. Он уже давно осознал, что был далеко не лучшим человеком для отношений, и те несколько спонтанных свиданий, на которых он побывал после присоединения к AOMG, только это подтверждали. Каждый раз ему казалось, что всё прошло неплохо и даже удачно, но тем не менее все «оппа, я тебе потом позвоню» в завершении вечера превращались в тишину.

Да и у него, в общем-то, не было на это времени. Не говоря уже о невероятном открытии имени Пак Джебома. Так что, да, тут об отношениях с участницей SNSD и говорить было смешно. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал он и потёр лицо.

— Я уже связался с нашими ребятами, они скоро готовят выпустят заявление по поводу всех этих слухов, — поспешно заверил его Кисок. — Просто решил предупредить, чтобы ты не удивлялся, когда к обеду откроешь соцсети и увидишь себя в трендах.

— Я понял, спасибо, хён.

Кисок предпринял несколько попыток пошутить, но его смех звучал неловко и немного фальшиво. Тогда он попрощался и отключился, напоследок велев Сонхве «не слишком загоняться из-за этого».

Сонхва посмотрел на потемневший экран телефона, вздохнул ещё раз и встал с кровати.

Спать неожиданно расхотелось. В таком случае, оставалась только музыка.

***

Он перебрался в отдельную студию.

В конце концов, их действительно стало много, и каждый хотел работать над своими треками самостоятельно. Да и Сонхва о собственной студии мечтал ещё с того момента, когда попытался создать свой первый бит.

И он всё ещё был интровертом, как бы временами ему ни казалось обратное. Чем громче становились голоса в офисе, тем быстрее он уставал и хотел побыть в одиночестве и тишине.

Его новая студия была намного просторнее и больше старой, и пока он возился с оформлением, назначением отдельных помещений, искал подходящие по стилю вещи и менял местами их расположение, он просто отдыхал душой.

Всегда приятно смотреть, как твои фантазии воплощаются в реальность.

И если в начале он только подозревал, что со временем станет проводить здесь времени больше, чем дома; то глядя на результат он был в этом полностью уверен.

Телефон издал короткую трель уведомлений. Сонхва достал его из кармана и посмотрел на экран.

«Не хочешь позвать нас на студийное новоселье?» — спрашивал Кисок в какао.

Сонхва улыбнулся.

«Если я решу позвать всех, то мне сразу же понадобится новая студия. Но если хочешь, то приходи», — написал он.

«Уже мчусь», — ответил Кисок.

И добавил:

«Адресок-то сбрось». 

С такими друзьями ему не светила никакая спокойная жизнь.

***

— Я думаю принять участие в «Show Me the Money», — заявил Кисок, и Сонхву посетило острое чувство дежавю.

— И тебе нужны биты? — уточнил он.

— Биты мне нужны тоже, — согласился Кисок. — Но вообще я хотел, чтобы ты стал вторым продюсером в моей команде.

Только не это. Можно сделать вид, что этого разговора не происходит?

Сонхва открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, но Кисок тут же поднял руку, показывая, что ещё не закончил говорить:

— Mnet сказали, что хотели бы видеть на шоу представителей нашей компании. Но наш многоуважаемый босс и наш звёздный победитель первого сезона уже судили в прошлом сезоне, и нет смысла снова их отправлять. Нам стоит показывать себя с разных сторон, знакомить публику с разными артистами, так что вполне очевидно, что пойти на шоу должен я. И я был бы благодарен, если бы ты, Ли Сонхва, король битов и мой дорогой донсэн, составил мне компанию.

Сонхва потёр бровь.

Он всё ещё был не в восторге от этой идеи. Все эти шоу на выживание, затяжные съёмки, множество шумных посторонних людей, которые считают, что окружающие им должны… Он смотрел предыдущие сезоны и мог представить себе, какой ад там творился, и сколько всего оставалось за кадром. Ему было куда комфортнее сидеть одному в своей студии, спасибо большое.

Но в жизни порой приходилось делать то, что не хочется, а его участие действительно пойдёт лейблу на пользу.

К тому же, он был хорошим другом.

— Ты осознаёшь, что многие фанаты программы вряд ли обрадуются твоему появлению? — спросил он.

Отношение Кисока к «Show Me the Money» не было тайной, он даже как-то упоминал об этом во время концерта, а всем было известно: если сказать что-то при толпе свидетелей, то где-нибудь в интернете непременно появится запись твоих слов.

— Это их проблемы, — Кисок пожал плечами. — Я же не заставляю их смотреть на меня.

Сонхва вздохнул. Год ему предстоял тяжёлый.

***

Это действительно был самый настоящий ад. Сонхва, конечно, знал, что на прослушивании всегда собиралась уйма народу, но одно дело — видеть это на экране телевизора, и совершенно другое — сталкиваться с этим лично.

Спускаясь по лестнице к остальным продюсерам он уже понимал, что в первом раунде будет тяжело. Даже самый превосходный рэп на свете невозможно оценивать несколько часов кряду, а навыки как минимум половины пришедших наверняка окажутся ниже необходимой планки. Он заранее чувствовал приближающуюся головную боль.

И он не ошибся. Казалось, многие участники пришли не показать своё мастерство и получить ему оценку, а просто чтобы убить время, имея при этом весьма скудное представление о том, что хотели услышать продюсеры.

И это не говоря уже о содержимом их текстов — серьёзно, чем они вообще думали, когда их писали? — или о том, что у некоторых напрочь отсутствовали какие-либо манеры.

Или о том, что его лицо сбивало людей с толку.

Сонхва неоднократно замечал, что участники, начавшие читать рэп, в какой-то момент поднимали на него взгляд и… И всё. Они тут же запинались, путались в словах, принимались извиняться, и слава всем богам, что не убегали вовсе.

Он, конечно, мог понять причины — его дорогие коллеги периодически на ровном месте начинали петь оды его красоте (с чем он был не согласен, он не _настолько_ красив), — но это всё равно выбивало его из колеи. Вроде бы, люди тут собрались ради музыки, и внешность продюсера должна волновать их меньше всего.

Смысл отвлекаться на неё, если впереди была цель в виде славы, денег, громкого титула победителя шоу?

Кисок шутил, что это тоже было своего рода проверкой — только самые стойкие смогут выдержат встречу с Сонхвой и пройти дальше. Но Кисок в целом всячески развлекался, без конца шутил, и всё ради того, чтобы скрыть, насколько некомфортно ему самому. Он мог сколько угодно изображать социальную бабочку и самого забавного человека планеты, но это далеко не всегда соответствовало действительности, и Сонхва знал об этом.

И привык не реагировать на его беззлобные комментарии.

Прослушивание давалось ему ничуть не проще, чем самим рэперам. Всё же, его интересовали не только способности участников _сейчас_ , он пытался представить их возможный рост, чтобы понять, чем он, как продюсер, может им помочь, какие из уже имеющихся у него битов смогут им подойти, какие новые треки он может для них написать.

Это было… Довольно обременительно.

А впереди предстояли продюсерские выступления, и Сонхва уже успел шесть раз изменить желаемый треклист, и сомневался, что остановится на этом. Выступление необходимо строить так, чтобы участники выбрали именно их команду, и здесь не обойтись одними только навыками. Удачная комбинация песен тоже играла немало роль, но он всё не мог решить, какой именно вариант подойдёт лучше.

Сплошные проблемы.

***

Последнее место в голосовании? Что же, он даже не был удивлён.

По крайней мере, им всё равно удалось собрать достойную команду из рэперов, на которых Сонхва и рассчитывал. Но именно в этот момент, как назло, его уверенность в себе решила взять отпуск, и каждый новый бит казался ему несовершенным, бездушным и слишком сырым.

К счастью, эту проблему можно было решить. Но для этого ему приходилось запираться в студии и сидеть над каждым треком до победного, и на этот раз времени на это уходило больше. 

Вся его жизнь неожиданно свелась к «Show Me the Money» — если он не был на съёмках, то он работал над музыкой для шоу, а если он не работал над музыкой для шоу, то он был на съёмках.

У Сонхвы был свой ритм жизни, и необходимость подстраиваться под рамки шоу медленно его убивала.

Кажется, он начинал забывать, как выглядит родной дом.

***

«Эй, хён, открой дверь наконец, я устал тут стоять», — высветилось уведомление в какао, а потом экран почернёл и телефон отключился.

Странно, он был уверен, что ставил его на зарядку.

Он покачал головой, снял наушники и пошёл встречать своего незваного гостя.

— Плохая новость: ты отвратительно выглядишь, хён, — вместо приветствия сообщил Джебом.— Но есть и хорошая: я принёс пиццу!

На этих словах желудок заурчал, и Сонхва растерянно попытался вспомнить, когда вообще последний раз ел.

Возможно, утром? Или это было вчерашнее утро?

— Круги под твоими глазами отлично сочетаются со стенами твоей студии, — добавил Джебом, и поставил коробки с пиццей на столик, после чего картинно упал на диван и посмотрел на Сонхву. — Ты вообще спишь?

Сонхва неопределённо пожал плечами вместо ответа.

— Так дело не пойдёт. Упадёшь ещё в обморок где-нибудь в бесконечных коридорах Mnet, а мне потом скажут, что я совсем загонял своих артистов. Так что, давай ты сейчас поешь, потом ляжешь на этот диван, — Джебом похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой, — а вот потом уже вернёшься к работе.

— Я ещё не закончил работать над одной из песен, — Сонхва поморщился. — Мелодии чего-то не хватает, но я не могу понять, чего именно.

— Тебе, хён, нужно прекращать полагаться только на себя, — Джебом вздохнул, поднялся на ноги, затем снова взял коробки с пиццей. — Пойдём послушаем твой трек, и разберёмся, что не так. И тарелки с собой прихвати по дороге.

***

Он высказывал замечания по поводу исполнений песен, пытался объяснить, как стоит трактовать названия, подмечал неудачные фразы в лирике.

Он комментировал репетиции, вносил изменения в детали выступления, попутно совещался с Кисоком, пытаясь решить, кому же из двух кандидатов стоит отдать микрофон. Он говорил куда больше обычного, — больше привычного, — и практически все его слова были о музыке. 

Наверное, со стороны казалось, что у него в голове была одна только музыка.

Иногда Сонхва хотел, чтобы это было правдой.

На самом деле они с Кисоком были как два инвалида: оба пришли на шоу с благой целью сделать имя компании ещё громче, но на одного давил вес директорской мантии на плечах, а второй пытался сделать вид, что ничего не чувствует.

Но он всё ещё живой человек и у него были свои слабости.

Например, Сонхва был уверен, что его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций, когда он впервые пропел строчку «Я доволен тем, что кому-то нравлюсь. Обо мне можно не волноваться, у меня всё в порядке».

Однако Кисок всё равно посмотрел на него с подозрением.

***

Победа на шоу оказалась неожиданной.

Сонхва, в общем-то, на неё даже не рассчитывал. Он думал, что их с Кисоком везение снова покажет себя во всей красе, подарив им поражение. Однако зрители выбрали именно Бивая, и он был приятно удивлён.

Но это не имело особого значения — подобные победы принадлежат в первую очередь участникам, а не продюсерам. Ему хватало и того, что созданные им треки понравились публике (и занимали высокие позиции в чартах).

И всё же, когда по возвращению в офис компании их встретили громкие аплодисменты, одобрительные крики и запах свежеприготовленной еды, Сонхва не мог не испытывать гордость.

Они действительно хорошо поработали.

И этого ему было достаточно.


	5. 2017

Новый Год он встречал в студии. Родственники несколько раз звонили и предлагали ему провести праздники в кругу семьи, и пускай в обычное время он бы согласился без раздумий, сейчас ему хотелось побыть одному.

По тем же причинам он решил пропустить корпоратив. 

Прошедший год словно высосал из него все силы, прожевал его подобно огромному монстру, а затем выплюнул обратно, и теперь Сонхве нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя.

По крайней мере, у него всё ещё оставалась музыка. После окончания «Show Me the Money» он смог вернуться к привычному ритму жизни, и создавать новые биты стало намного проще.

Но его добровольное изгнание непременно должен был кто-то прервать. Неожиданно в дверь студии оглушительно забарабанили — Сонхва сквозь наушники даже сначала перепутал этот звук с фейерверками, — и когда он её открыл, то столкнулся лицом к лицу с Кисоком.

Который молча поднял пакет с банками пива, помахал им вместо приветствия, после чего отодвинул Сонхву в сторону, и прошёл внутрь.

Когда Сонхва говорил друзьям, чтобы они чувствовали себя здесь как дома, он не имел в виду «приходи сюда в три часа утра в праздник, чтобы споить меня или спиться самому», но, очевидно, его мнения никто не спрашивал.

— Опять всё время за своими клавишными проводишь, — тяжело вздохнул Кисок, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване. — Ты вообще в курсе существования жизни за пределами студии? А то скоро прирастёшь к ней намертво, и что нам тогда делать? 

Сонхва развёл руками и сел рядом.

— На корпоративе, кстати, такие красавицы сегодня были, — Кисок мечтательно присвистнул и с щелчком открыл свою банку. — Если бы ты пришёл, то мог бы с кем-то познакомиться, а там бы и перестал постоянно пропадать в своей музыкальной берлоге.

И Сонхва просто устал. От этих дурацких чувств, которые он испытывал; и которые, сколько бы он ни гнал их прочь, напоминали о себе в самый неподходящий момент. От друзей, которые то и дело решали, что нужно срочно найти ему кого-то. От постоянного молчания, которое уже вошло у него в привычку.

И от самого себя тоже.

В конце концов, это был Кисок. Один из его лучших друзей, и человек, который умел хранить секреты.

— Я не заинтересован в знакомствах, хён, — мягко сказал Сонхва. — У меня уже есть кто-то, кто мне нравится.

Ответом ему послужил недоверчивый взгляд.

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты с кем-нибудь встречался. Да и ты же ни с кем, кроме ребят из компании, и не общаешься толком.

— Во-первых, «мне нравится один человек» не означает «мы встречаемся», — возразил Сонхва. — Во-вторых, это действительно кто-то из компании.

Кисок многозначительно улыбнулся и сделал глоток из своей банки.

Наверняка подумал о Худи или ком-нибудь из стаффа.

— Это Джебом, — признался он.

Кисок закашлялся, поспешно отставил пиво в сторону и потянулся за салфетками, чтобы вытереть попавшие на толстовку капли, а потом хрипло переспросил:

— Да ты шутишь?

Сонхва не мигая посмотрел на него.

Тот застонал, вскинул голову к потолку и потёр лицо.

— Ну, — начал Кисок после затянувшейся паузы. — Не могу сказать, что я удивлён. Я имею в виду, это же Пак Джебом. Думаю, все мы в него немного влюблены.

Крыть было нечем.

***

— Мы скоро переезжаем, — объявил Джебом в один прекрасный день.

Разговоры о переезде в новое здание велись давно, Джебом то и дело срывался на встречи с риэлторами, часть вариантов отсеивая с первого же взгляда. И это при том, что у них и других дел хватало: они объявили о начале нового тура и вовсю готовились к нему; а Джебом ещё и изъявил желание поучаствовать в (очередном) новом сезоне «Show Me the Money», потому что хотел закрепить их имя на корейской хип-хоп сцене. И пускай до начала шоу ещё было полно времени, некоторые вопросы стоило решить заранее.

Иногда Сонхве казалось, что Джебом и не человек вовсе. Тот хватался за всё на свете, и — что было бы поразительно и невозможно, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, — успевал делать всё быстро и качественно.

— Хочешь съездить посмотреть на новое здание, хён? — Джебом заговорщицки подмигнул. — Будешь первым, кто его увидит, вдруг это принесёт нам удачу?

Как будто им нужна была удача.

Но он хотел.

Строго говоря, Сонхве было, чем заняться. Но если он что-то за последние недели и понял, так это то, что иногда необходимо делать перерывы в работе. Иначе коллеги, которые хотят как лучше, ворвутся в студию и утащат его дышать свежим воздухом вот прямо вместе с креслом.

Переезд все ждали уже давно: они становились больше, артистов у них тоже становилось больше, и новый офис стал вынужденной необходимостью, чтобы им всем было как можно комфортнее. Хотя Сонхва бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не будет скучать по тому маленькому и обжитому помещению, которое они снимали годами. Всё же, его путь — да и путь компании в целом, — начался именно с него. Они пережили там немало различных событий и создали немало новой музыки.

Возможно, он был немного сентиментален.

***

— Я хочу основать новый лейбл, — словно между делом сказал Джебом.

Сонхва поперхнулся своим кофе и начал кашлять. Джебом сочувственно похлопал его по спине.

Виноватым при этом он не выглядел ни капли.

— Тебе одного мало что ли? — поинтересовался Сонхва, восстановив дыхание.

— Международный лейбл, — тут же добавил Джебом, словно только и ждал его вопроса. — У AOMG уже есть определённое влияние и слава, и я могу быть спокоен за наших артистов, потому что слушатели, видя наш лейбл, думают: «А вот и качественная музыка подоспела». Теперь я бы хотел дать другим людям возможность проявить себя, но при этом я не хочу ориентироваться исключительно на корейский рынок или искать таланты только среди корейцев. Так что...

Джебом развёл руками.

Звучало очень здорово и многообещающе. К тому же, в успешности этой затеи сомневаться не приходилось: у Джебома на талантливых артистов буквально глаз был намётан.

— Неплохая идея, — одобрил Сонхва. — Смотри только, чтобы между твоим уже безумным расписанием и новой компанией мы случайно не отошли на второй план.

— Такого точно не произойдёт, я буду совмещать. А если Грэй-хён по мне соскучится, то всегда может позвонить.

— Спасибо, я лучше побуду в благословенной тишине, — не моргнув и глазом ответил он.

Годы приучили его не реагировать на чужие слова.

Джебом мог флиртовать со всем, что движется, и он ничего не имел под этим в виду.

***

— Вы уже видели? — поинтересовался Локо, листая что-то в своём телефоне. — Джебом-хён подписал контракт с Roc Nation.

— Чего и следовало ожидать от Пак Джебома, — заметил Кисок, не отрываясь от чтения меню. — Кто ещё, если не он.

— Иногда я не уверен, восхищён я или завидую, — засмеялся Сонхва. Кисок красноречиво посмотрел на него, но не стал никак это комментировать.

— Я вот завидую, — честно признался Локо. — Конечно, хён этот контракт полностью заслужил, но… Иногда кажется, что хён забирается всё выше и выше, и скоро его будет просто невозможно догнать.

— Его уже не догнать, Хёку-ши, — отмахнулся Кисок. — Просто расслабься и продолжай делать всё в своём ритме. Не всем нам дано быть Пак Джебомом.

Его слова прозвучали неожиданно горько. Сонхва с беспокойством перевёл на него взгляд.

Он знал, что у Кисока сейчас были тяжёлые времена, но он не знал всех подробностей. Единственное, о чём тот обмолвился мимоходом — это о том, что очень устал от титула содиректора компании.

И к сожалению, этого демона Кисок должен был одолеть сам.

***

— Слушай, хён, у тебя нет случайно свободных битов? — спросил Локо, пока он миксовал новую песню.

— Зачем тебе?

«Свободные биты» были у него всегда, вопрос только в том, для чего эти свободные биты понадобились.

Вернее, для кого.

— В «Show Me the Money» до финала дошёл один парень, с которым, как оказалось, у меня полно общих друзей. Мне понравился его рэп, так что я с ним пообщался немного, интересный он малый, — неуверенным тоном начал Локо.

Сонхва поставил локоть на колено, подпёр кулаком подбородок, и повернулся к нему.

— Я предложил ему выступить вместе в финале, но он уточнил, что хочет попробовать себя в другом стиле — не таком тёмном и мрачном, как обычно, и я подумал… — Локо с надеждой посмотрел на него. — Я подумал, что если кто-то и сможет найти для него подходящий трек, то это Грэй-хён.

Сонхва вздохнул.

Он совершенно не умел отказывать в подобных просьбах. Особенно друзьям.

— Если он хочет попробовать что-то новое, то будет лучше, если я напишу новый трек специально для него, а не отдам что-то из уже имеющихся набросков, — сказал он. — Иначе он будет чувствовать себя так, словно надел костюм не по размеру. Как, говоришь, его зовут?

— У Вонджэ, — ответил Локо.

У Вонджэ, значит.

Сонхва несколько раз покрутился на стуле, и открыл на телефоне навер.

Стоило посмотреть, что вообще может этот У Вонджэ.

***

— Говорят, ты продюсируешь трек для У Вонджэ, — зевнул Кисок.

Сонхва ответил ему нечитаемым взглядом.

В этой компании вообще можно было сохранить в секрете хоть один релиз?

— У него довольно тяжёлый стиль, — продолжил Кисок, и Сонхва согласно кивнул.

— В этом и загвоздка, — он почесал щёку. — Я не совсем уверен, какую альтернативу ему предложить. У меня есть несколько вариантов, но они могут оказаться слишком сложными для него.

— Ну, придумаешь что-то, — Кисок ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. — Тебе не привыкать. Я, кстати, слышал, что Джебом хочет подписать с ним контракт.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага. Даже не знаю, — Кисок скрестил руки на груди и принялся рассматривать потолок. — Парень, конечно, кажется слишком мрачным, но было бы здорово, если бы ему удалось вписаться в нашу жизнерадостную компанию.

Он покачал головой и вернулся к работе. Это был настоящий вызов: написать лёгкую песню для мрачного исполнителя, чтобы песня не вызывала у того дискомфорта.

Сонхва любил вызовы.

***

К свадьбе Вегана готовились так, словно им предстояла как минимум церемония награждения.

Они все очень волновались, и это было ожидаемо, ведь за все годы общения они перестали быть простыми коллегами и превратились в самую настоящую семью.

И теперь один из них женился. Пока остальные днями и ночами сидели перед своими мониторами, периодически забывая о том, что за пределами студий есть жизнь, Веган принял серьёзное и ответственное решение, которое изменит его жизнь.

Сонхва им гордился, и был уверен, что другие разделяли его чувства.

Оставалось только надеяться, что увидев всё безумие их компании собственными глазами, невеста не передумает и не решит бросить Вегана у алтаря. 

Но так или иначе, они подготовили песни, они подготовили танцы, они подготовили свои самые искренние поздравления.

Они спрятали в зале уйму подарков, пока Веган с невестой не видели, чтобы потом заставить их искать эти подарки, опираясь на нелепые подсказки, к которым приложил руку Кисок.

Сама церемония получилась невероятно красивой, а вот празднование быстро превратилось в типичную вечеринку в стиле AOMG, и Сонхве казалось, что он уже очень давно так не смеялся.

Когда под конец вечера Веган с женой принялись неспешно покачиваться под музыку, невольно подумалось, что ему тоже пора было сделать что-то со своим одиночеством.

Жаль только, что на это у него не было никаких шансов.

***

Была только одна вещь, к которой Сонхва так и не смог привыкнуть за все те годы, что являлся продюсером.

Реакция других людей на его музыку.

Да, он прекрасно знал, что был хорош в том, что делает, и у него получались отличные песни. Но при этом он всё оставался простым парнем Ли Сонхвой, который мог заснуть в любом положении, ненавидел грозу и страдал от жуткой аллергии на кошек. У него были свои минусы, у него были свои слабости. Он всё ещё был _обычным человеком_.

Однако многие возводили его на пьедестал, словно он был каким-то локальным божеством, которому следовало поклоняться. Они продолжали повторять «чего и следовало ожидать от Грэя», «ведь это же Грэй», «достаточно одного “Грэй” в начале», и пускай ему и было приятно, что его музыку так высоко ценят, он всё равно уставал от этого восхваления.

Ведь чем тяжелее становился вес ответственности на плечах, тем больше был шанс разлюбить то, что делаешь.

(Но свои самые тёмные моменты Сонхва думал, что многое бы отдал, чтобы его треки вызывали у Джебома такое же восхищение, как у остальных.)

***

Он не был удивлён, когда У Вонджэ действительно присоединился к компании — потому что если Пак Джебом хотел чего-то, то непременно этого добивался. Будь то контракт с Roc Nation или же новый артист для собственной компании.

В ноябре Сонхва снялся в «Hyena on the Keyboard». Сначала он хотел ответить отказом на предложение об участии, но во-первых, шоу показывало процесс создания песен, который мог бы заинтересовать (или оказаться полезным) начинающих музыкантов. А во-вторых, ему всё равно нужно было отвлечься на что-то, чтобы не думать обо всякой ерунде.

Его врагом были собственные мысли.


	6. 2018

Новый бит получился отличным и очень нравился самому Сонхве. Хотелось сделать из него что-то особенное, и после долгих раздумий его посетила случайная, но очень удачная идея.

У него нередко случались дни, когда он самому себе казался жалким, а сил не хватало ни на что.

И если его песня сможет стать поддержкой для людей в похожей ситуации; если она хоть немного поднимет им настроение, заставит поверить в себя и в то, что всё ещё наладится, то это для него это будет честью.

Первым записываться пришёл Локо, который не мог сдержать волнения и несколько раз повторил, что прошло много времени с тех пор, как они собирались все вместе в одном треке. Почти сразу следом за ним явился Кисок, который тоже решил предаться ностальгии, и начал вспоминать старые добрые времена, когда они все только начали заниматься рэпом.

А последним к ним ввалился Джебом, только вырвавшийся с очередных съёмок, и атмосфера стала ещё более непредсказуемой. Студию заполнили крики, громкие шутки и заразительный смех.

Сонхва не променял бы это ни на что другое.

***

— Итак, поправь меня если я не так тебя понял. Ты решил уволиться, используя для этого трек, и просишь меня его написать? — уточнил Сонхва.

Кисок кивнул. Он выглядел очень устало, но тем не менее его глаза впервые за последние годы словно горели огнём, и всё указывало на то, что он наконец нашёл выход из своего тёмного лабиринта и готов двигаться дальше.

Сонхва приподнял кепку, растерянно взъерошил волосы, и надел её обратно.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, хрустнув пальцами, и повернулся к драм-машине.

Когда-то ужасно давно Кисок сказал, что он как джин из волшебной лампы — стоит попросить бит, как он словно по мановению волшебной палочки воплощает его в реальность. В отставку с помощью песни мог уйти только Кисок, и Сонхва уважал его решение.

Оставалось только создать идеальный бит для лучшего друга.

***

— Тебе предлагают поучаствовать в новом сезоне «Show Me the Money», хочешь? — спросил его один из менеджеров.

Он растерянно моргнул и едва не поставил чашку мимо кофемашины.

Предложение было неожиданным. 

— Я думаю, — принялась рассуждать Боён из финансового, которая тоже пришла на кухню за кофе, — Mnet просто нравится тот вклад, который наши артисты вносят в шоу. Мы помогаем им поднять рейтинги, а учитывая, что Грэй-ши хороший продюсер, интерес публики только возрастёт. Ничего удивительного, что они так хотят заполучить его в свой состав судей.

Сонхва помнил, насколько выжатым чувствовал себя во время съёмок в прошлом сезоне, и как после этого его какое-то время от работы чуть ли не тошнило. К тому же, у него уже шли другие съёмки — «Hyena on the Keyboard» снова позвали его на пару эпизодов, — а ещё у него были другие планы: он и ещё несколько человек хотели провести короткий мини-тур, если получится. И если эти события совпадут по времени, то он точно выберет не шоу.

Он не был уверен, что ему вообще стоило участвовать. У компании хватало и других рэперов, они уже закрепились на хип-хоп сцене, да и в конце концов...

В конце концов он тоже не был Пак Джебомом, и у него был свой предел.

***

К AOMG присоединился Кокун, и для них всех это было ещё одной победой. Сначала они удивлялись количеству битов, которые тот успел создать за довольно короткое время, но потом поняли, что когда речь шла о Кокуне, самым поразительным было даже не это.

Куда больше изумляло то, как быстро — наверное, всего за пару дней? Сонхва не особо следил за происходящим, — Кокуну удалось найти общий язык с Вонджэ. Им всем понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы макнэ перестал чувствовать себя неловко или настороженно рядом с ними.

Но в компании Кокуна Вонджэ чаще улыбался, начал забавно реагировать на чужие остроумные комментарии, и стал отвечать на них собственными замечаниями. Он постепенно менялся ещё с момента своего присоединения к лейблу, но сейчас раскрылся окончательно.

Они казались полными противоположностями, но несмотря на это сумели стать чуть ли не единым целым. Они много шутили и поддевали друг друга, но всё равно проводили время вместе; даже если это «вместе» означало, что Вонджэ опять заснул в студии Кокуна, пока тот создавал очередной шедевр.

Возможно, Сонхва совсем немного им завидовал.

***

Разумеется, его коллеги тоже слепыми не были.

И хотя они все радовались, что в жизни их макнэ появился кто-то, кто настолько положительно на него влиял, это стало поводом для подшучиваний над всеми (одиночками) остальными. Сонхва настолько часто слышал от Эло и Локо что-то вроде «хён, тебе уже тоже пора завести отношения, может, со следующим артистом компании сложится?» и других вариаций на эту тему, что сбился со счёта. 

Иногда он их игнорировал. Иногда пытался сменить тему. Иногда отвечал, что зарёкся встречаться с кем-либо, пока его личная коллекция битов не дорастёт до двух тысяч восемнадцати.

Обычно этого хватало на несколько дней, прежде чем вопросы начинались снова.

— Грэй-ши находится в длительных отношениях с музыкой. Когда эта сладкая парочка будет готова перейти к следующей стадии, вам всем придут приглашения на фиты в полноформатке, — однажды заявил Кисок, когда он уже думал просить всех завязать с шутками (что привело бы к офисным сплетням).

Сонхва ещё никогда не был так благодарен.

Он так невероятно устал.

***

Он поехал в Европу.

Точнее, в Европу поехал не только он: у них собралась чудесная компания из него, Вонджэ, Локо и Пампкина, они давали небольшие концерты в клубах, и это было увлекательным опытом.

Отклик иностранной публики оказался неожиданно хорошим, куда лучше, чем Сонхва того ожидал. Конечно, проблема языкового барьера всё ещё оставалась и иногда напоминала о себе, но большую часть времени он даже не обращал на неё внимания.

Его куда больше интересовали новые, незнакомые ему города. Он не выпускал из рук фотоаппарат, старался побывать со всех известных и значимых местах, иногда умудрялся находить незаметные, но очень живописные улочки, и был практически уверен, что менеджеры скоро с ним поседеют.

Мир вокруг казался неожиданно ярким.

***

«Хён, — написал ему в какао Кокун. — А ты сможешь заскочить к нам на фит?»

Сонхва растерянно посмотрел на время в углу экрана. Четыре часа утра. Что же, приятно было знать, что теперь не он один проводил все ночи напролёт с музыкой, напрочь игнорируя существование сна.

«Почему бы и нет», — ответил он.

Сообщение оказалось прочитанным за считанные секунды.

Спустя несколько минут Кокун прислал трек, а следом коротко описал идею, которую они хотели в нём донести. Второе сообщение Сонхва проигнорировал, решив для начала сконцентрироваться на бите.

Который был… Отличным. Кокун действительно знал, что делает.

Взгляд невольно зацепился за описание задумки, и он усмехнулся.

Перемены, да?

***

— Тебя опять зовут на «Show Me the Money», — осторожно сказал менеджер.

— В смысле? — переспросил Сонхва. 

Съёмки же ещё не закончились, зачем им связываться с ним посреди шоу?

— Прости, неправильно высказался, — спохватился менеджер. — Но с нами связались сценаристы, и сказали, что они планируют перед полуфиналом устроить выступление топ-6, и хотели бы, чтобы ты спродюсировал трек для него.

Что же, это имело смысл.

— Если это один трек, то без проблем, — он пожал плечами, — скажи им, что я согласен.

В его голове уже сразу начал зарождаться план того, как эффектнее начать шоу. Например, почему бы не подчеркнуть то, насколько впечатляющими рэперами являлись те, кто вошёл в топ-6?

Но это могло и подождать, сегодня он пообещал племяннице, что непременно зайдёт в гости, а свои обещания нужно было выполнять.

***

Среди многих вещей, которые вызывали у Сонхвы восхищение, выступления Джебома занимали если не первую строчку, то, определённо, входили в тройку лучших.

Он пришёл выступить в полуфинале шоу с участниками топ-6, и в узком коридоре здания столкнулся с Кисоком, который выступал с одним из участников команды Кокуна, а потом они заметили Джебома, сосредоточенно объяснявшего что-то другому участнику во время репетиции.

Конечно же, Джебом выкладывался на полную даже на ней. От него энергией разило за версту, его уверенность была заразной, он притягивал к себе внимание всех, кто находился в зале, и казалось, что он не приглашённый артист, а что это изначально его собственная песня.

Всё-таки, этот человек прямо создан для сцены.

— Любуешься? — беззлобно поддел его Кисок и легко толкнул плечом.

Сонхва закатил глаза.

В самом деле, он не настолько безнадежён.

***

У «вечеринки в честь инаугурации Пампкина» были равные шансы как оказаться успешной, так и закончиться полным фиаско. Во-первых, они все подготовили свои худшие (лучшие тоже, но худших было больше) шутки. Во-вторых, это была «закрытая» вечеринка для своих, и никому не нужно было бояться что-либо говорить или делать. В-третьих, у них был алкоголь. В сочетании с первыми двумя пунктами он мог принести самые непредвиденные результаты.

Что ничего серьёзного от этого мероприятия ждать не стоило, стало понятно как только Кисок вальяжно вышел на сцену, торжественно открыл свою папку с речью, и трагическим тоном начал читать лирику своей песни для увольнения.

Без какого-либо музыкального сопровождения это выглядело так же великолепно и смешно, как и ужасно нелепо.

Сонхва расхохотался, поспешно вскочил с места, чтобы занять стоявшее на краю сцены пианино. Это, конечно, не особо спасёт ситуацию, но он хотя бы сможет тешить себя мыслью, что пытался помочь.

Так он думал первые несколько секунд. Пока не понял, что пытался сыграть эту мелодию впервые с момента её создания, не помня при этом половины нот.

По крайней мере, не он один страдал подобными проблемами с памятью. Джебом умудрился забыть текст своей же песни и принялся искать его в интернете, Локо даже не попытался ничего искать и попросту напевал мотив себе под нос, Агли делал вид, что оказался на сцене случайно.

Это был настоящий праздник абсурда, и шоу даже не думало прекращаться.

Особенно когда Джебом решил, что им не хватает харизматичных выступлений, и перешёл к брейк-дансу, а потом попытался развести на танцы всех остальных. Он действительно наслаждался всем происходящим.

И от него всё ещё тяжело было отвести взгляд.

***

— Не хочешь выпустить совместный трек? — спросил он у Локо посреди просмотра дорамы.

Тот отвлёкся от телевизора и поднял взгляд на него.

— Можно, конечно. Мы, вроде, давно ничего не выпускали вместе. У тебя уже есть бит?

Сонхва поставил бутылку соджу на столик и потянулся за собственным телефоном, который лежал под пачкой салфеток возле коробок с пиццей.

Иногда ему казалось, что у него есть биты под любой случай жизни. Он мог бы уже выпустить с десяток полноформатных альбомов, но продолжал откладывать это на потом. Неиспользованные биты продолжали лежать в папке стройными рядами, уже записанные треки ждали своего времени на внешнем диске, а Сонхва всё ещё не знал, когда придёт это самое время.

Выпускать синглы и участвовать в записи чужих песен — это всегда пожалуйста. Но он не чувствовал, что готов выпустить полноформатник.

По крайней мере сейчас.

***

Вонджэ попросил помочь с мини-альбомом, и Сонхва не стал отказываться. Тот всё ещё пытался экспериментировать с собственным стилем — его тексты оставались довольно мрачными, но он перешёл к более мягкому звучанию, — и работать с ним было интересно.

Ему вообще нравилось наблюдать, как артисты открывали для себя новые направления, пробовали себя в разных жанрах, и осознавали, что именно давалось им лучше.

И он всё ещё любил музыку так же беззаветно и отчаянно, как и многие годы назад. К счастью, хотя бы она отвечала ему взаимностью.

Даже когда он не был уверен в себе, он был уверен в своей музыке.

(Иногда он не был уверен ни в чём, кроме своей музыки.)


	7. 2019

План звучал очень просто: Сонхве, при эмоциональной поддержке Эло с заднего сидения, нужно было привезти Локо к тренировочному лагерю. В это же время все остальные направлялись на автобусе к этому же тренировочному лагерю, чтобы дружной компанией отправить Локо на службу, придав ему сил и уверенности на все предстоящие месяцы.

Армия не была концом света — Сонхва мог смело утверждать это исходя из собственного опыта, — но почему-то вызывала у новобранцев ужас.

Так что они собирались немного развеселить Локо, чтобы тот отправлялся в лагерь с лёгким сердцем и позитивным настроем. К тому же, тот был первым артистом, которого AOMG отправляли в армию, и как и все «первые» события компании, это вызывало у всех волнение.

У всех, кроме Локо, эмоции которого балансировали между «какая радость, сегодня выходит мой новый миник» и «какая жалость, сегодня я ухожу в армию». Он был молчаливее и тише обычного, любые шутки вызывали у него улыбку лишь на короткое время, и все их с Эло попытки отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей завершались провалом.

С этим надо было что-то делать.

Благо, до пункта назначения оставалось всего ничего, а уж шумная компания безумных коллег могла поднять настроение кому-угодно.

Ну или они доведут Локо до того, что тот сам сбежит от них в армию. Такой вариант тоже не стоило исключать.

***

— Поздравляю, ты снова в новостях! — сообщил Кисок в девять утра выходного дня. Сонхва поморщился. Он уже успел уяснить две вещи: первая — радостный Кисок редко приносил хорошие новости; вторая — радостный Кисок в девять утра выходного дня хорошие новости не приносил вовсе. Особенно когда веселье в его голосе звучало фальшиво.

Он просто хотел поспать спокойно после тяжёлой ночи, проведённой в студии, неужели он так много просил?

— Ну и что на этот раз? — хмуро поинтересовался Сонхва, смутно догадываясь, что услышит.

В конце концов, был только один вид слухов, который мог всплыть рядом с его именем: кому-то в интернете снова показалось, что с ним кто-то встречается.

Хотя на секунду его сердце действительно охватила паника. Прежде чем он понял, что не мог ничем себя выдать.

— На этот раз ты встречаешься с актрисой Сон Даын. Знаешь такую? — ответил Кисок.

Сон Даын, Сон Даын. Сонхва несколько раз прокрутил имя в голове, но никаких ассоциаций не последовало.

— Впервые слышу, — признался он и перевернулся на другой бок.

— Ну, я так и думал, — Кисок вздохнул. — Расскажите, Сонхва-ши, каково это: встречаться с человеком, с которым ты даже не знаком?

— Не знаю, — он равнодушно пожал плечами, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что Кисок его не видел. — Надеюсь, что хотя бы в воображаемых отношениях я хорош.

Куда больше, чем эти фейковые новости, его сейчас расстраивало то, что сон снова как рукой сняло.

***

Изначально он не собирался выпускать «TMI» — она должна была пополнить его внушительный список песен, которые он откладывал на релиз «когда-нибудь потом в полноформатнике».

Когда-нибудь потом, которое, вероятно, наступит никогда.

Но в неожиданном приступе вдохновения у него появилась идея для клипа, и поэтому Сонхва решил выпустить её в качестве сингла.

На самом деле, после создания этого трека у него словно камень с груди упал. В его жизни всё ещё было слишком много вещей, для которых он не мог найти слов; а в голове было слишком много мыслей, которые никак не могли найти выход.

В таких ситуациях музыка оставалась единственным ответом.

Снимать клип оказалось куда веселее, чем обычно. На площадке не было никаких сложных декораций — всё же упор делался на визуальные эффекты, — но зато там была замечательная дрессированная собака, и большую часть перерывов между сценами он потратил на то, чтобы с ней поиграть.

Возможно, ему стоило завести свою собственную собаку. Тогда будет хотя бы не так одиноко.

С другой стороны, он всё ещё в студии появлялся чаще, чем дома.

***

Релиз приняли позитивно: пролистывая комментарии под постом с клипом в инстаграме он неоднократно натыкался на благодарности за «настоящий гимн интровертов», а его коллеги периодически напевали себе под нос припев, когда думали, что он не слышит.

Ему было приятно получать подобный отклик. И пускай песню он выпускал в первую очередь для себя самого, результат был куда лучше, чем он ожидал.

А вот чего он не ожидал, так это Пак Джебома на пороге своей студии спустя пару дней. 

Точнее, Пак Джебома, который гордо выставил перед собой пакет с коробочками китайской лапши, и сказал:

— По старинке, хён? Твоя порция без огурцов.

Потому что, во-первых, расписание Джебома вызывало приступы ужаса у любого нормального человека, и Сонхва не представлял, как с таким расписанием можно не то что ходить по чужим студиям, а в принципе жить. А во-вторых, с того момента, как компания стала больше — фактически, с того момента, как Сонхва перебрался в собственную студию, — все их дружеские посиделки резко закончились, оставляя только редкие встречи в стенах компании, случайные столкновения за кулисами неслучайных съёмок, совместные выступления на концертах и периодические сообщения в какао. И, конечно, визиты для записи треков, куда же без них.

Подобные перемены были неизбежны: всё же, Пак Джебом был занятым человеком. Наверное, самым занятым из всех, кого только Сонхва знал. Но благодаря этому тот казался последним человеком, который стал бы устраивал спонтанный визит, чтобы просто «посидеть как раньше». 

(И Сонхва давно смирился с этим, ведь ему никто ничего не обещал.)

— Ты разве не должен быть где-нибудь на съёмках или готовиться к сольному туру? — вежливо поинтересовался он, пропуская Джебома в студию.

— У меня выдалась свободная минутка, и я решил проведать своего любимого хёна, — тот пожал плечами, поставил пакет на стол, и занял диван. — Но если тебе не нужна бесплатная еда, то я могу уйти вместе с ней!

— Уходи, еду только оставь, — засмеялся Сонхва и расположился в кресле напротив.

В его порции действительно не оказалось огурцов, хотя он не помнил, чтобы упоминал о своей нелюбви к ним когда-либо после одного-единственного раза в самом начале своей карьеры. 

Сидеть в тишине не хотелось, и Сонхва уже собирался спросить, какие безумные затеи им стоило ожидать в этом году, когда понял, что Джебом смотрит на него с таким лицом, словно перед ним был какой-то сложный паззл, который всё никак не получалось собрать.

Опять с головой ушёл в работу и не заметил?

Сонхва протянул руки и громко щёлкнул палочками у него перед лицом.

— Ешь лучше, пока не остыло, — посоветовал он. Тот ещё раз странно посмотрел на него, но послушно принялся за еду.

— Кстати, хён, — начал Джебом. — А что ты думаешь по поводу собственного шоу для AOMG?

— Какого именно шоу? — уточнил Сонхва.

— Прослушивание. Нам нужны новые артисты, и мне тут поступило предложение от MBN. Я ещё обсуждаю формат шоу и прочие детали, вроде количества участников, потенциальных судей, вида и длительности раундов, но… Как ты на это смотришь?

Сонхва нахмурился. Свежая кровь в их рядах действительно бы не помешала, а собственное шоу-прослушивание звучало довольно солидно для хип-хоп лейбла.

К тому же, среди участников могут найтись достойные музыканты, и даже если эти люди не одержат победу — будут ли другие награды, кроме очевидного варианта с контрактом? — всё равно ничто не мешает Сонхве потом посотрудничать с ними и создать множество отличных треков.

— Хён? — окликнул его Джебом, и Сонхва спохватился, что затянул с ответом.

— Мне кажется, что это отличная идея, — улыбнулся он.

Ну и кто теперь ушёл с головой в работу и не заметил?

***

Когда-то давно, ещё в самом начале своего пути, если не раньше, Сонхва пытался представить, что ждёт его в будущем. Почему-то он всегда думал, что у него будут сложности с поиском собственного уникального стиля, что он не сможет прижиться в том или ином лейбле, что он перегорит музыкой и не будет знать, что делать дальше.

Реальность этим ожиданиям не соответствовала совершенно.

Ему всё ещё нравилось то, что он делал. Ему по-прежнему было очень комфортно в его компании. Он продолжал создавать песни для всех — начиная с себя и заканчивая айдол-группами, — и не боялся экспериментировать с музыкой.

Его контракт истекал в этом году, и Сонхва даже не рассматривал вариант не продлевать его.

В те дни, когда у него не было вдохновения и сил для создания новых битов, он оставался уверен лишь в одном: если однажды он и будет готов попрощаться с музыкой, то всё равно не сможет оставить позади AOMG, и придёт наниматься куда-нибудь на более обыденные должности.

Это удивляло его самого.

***

Сонхва не совсем понимал, как это произошло, но Джебома в его жизни стало неожиданно много. Тот снова принялся ходить к нему в студию, чтобы за едой поговорить о различных пустяках; или поинтересоваться его мнением о том, какая музыка подойдёт ребятам из его международного лейбла; или порассуждать вслух о том, каким должен быть будущий их будущий артист, чтобы получше вписаться в компанию.

(Джебом наконец уладил все вопросы по поводу шоу-прослушивания, что вызывало у него отдельную волну какого-то немного детского восторга. Ему действительно нравилось быть первопроходцем во всём.

Иногда Сонхве казалось, что он готов слушать его вечно.)

Если Джебом уезжал за границу ради своих концертов, то заваливал его какао сообщениями, содержание которых варьировалось от фотографий случайных достопримечательностей и всяких забавных вещей до текстов ещё ненаписанных песен, а также планов на будущее.

По возвращении в страну он снова приходил в студию, появляясь всё чаще и чаще, и порой Сонхве казалось, что тот проводил у него всё свободное время.

И пускай из-за этого в его жизни ничего не изменилось кардинально, — он по-прежнему оставался тем ещё интровертом, который буквально жил в собственной студии, — мелкие перемены всё равно давали о себе знать. На спинке его дивана постоянно висела какая-нибудь из толстовок Джебома, а на одной из колонок — кепка, любимая чашка Джебома тоже переехала на его столик, а запасные зарядка и наушники заняли ближайшие к дивану розетки.

Каждый раз, когда Кисок видел Джебома в студии Сонхвы, он смотрел на него так, словно перед ним был пришелец; и менеджер тоже в первую очередь искал Джебома именно там.

И с одной стороны, такое нарушение привычного порядка и уединения должно было его раздражать, но с другой стороны, в обществе Джебома он чувствовал себя комфортно.

***

Первый раунд прослушиваний проходил довольно тяжело. Конечно, претендентов было в разы меньше, чем на «Show Me the Money», но здесь были свои нюансы. Например, им приходилось не только смотреть на чужие навыки и оценивать возможности их роста, но и думать о том, насколько конкретный артист подходит стилю их компании, и сможет ли он с ними сработаться.

Да и многие почему-то считали, что им нужно нужно попробовать себя в каком-то новом направлении, чтобы впечатлить судей. Конечно, подобное решение сразу же становилось фатальным, и за исключение некоторых из участников было действительно обидно. Всё-таки, у них были впечатляющие способности, которые из-за неудачного выступления не удалось раскрыть полностью.

Но никто их не заставлял их браться за незнакомые, хоть и популярные жанры.

***

Во втором раунде сольные выступления сменились битвой 2:2, команды для которых они составляли всем продюсерским составом, и стоило сказать, что комбинации получились очень удачными. Они неплохо повеселились, пока распределяли карточки участников по доске, пытаясь представить, какое выступление те им покажут.

Если участникам удастся найти сильные стороны друг друга, и придумать для них наиболее выгодное применение, то в результате появится много хорошей и качественной музыкой.

Сонхва, правда, не был бы так оптимистичен. Кокун, который ходил проверять успехи нескольких команд, жаловался в групповой чат AOMG, что у некоторых не было готово ничего, а кто-то всё не мог достигнуть гармонии в распределении партий.

Иногда Сонхве начинало казаться, что все эти шоу-прослушивания и шоу на выбывание были о чём угодно, только не о музыке.

Но по крайней мере и он, и его коллеги неплохо развлекались, в ожидании съёмок. Тот же Джебом каждый раз шёл проверять новую сцену, и в итоге устраивал её в филиал танцевального клуба.

Сонхва уже даже не удивлялся его выходкам.

***

Третий раунд оказался битвой продюсеров, и Сонхва ждал этого с нетерпением. Не столько потому что ему _действительно_ хотелось соревноваться со своими друзьями (хотя и это тоже), сколько потому что ему просто надоело сидеть несколько часов подряд и комментировать всё издалека, без возможности выйти на сцену.

Бит для своей команды он сделал сразу, всего за пару часов после встречи. Сначала он не был уверен, что ему удастся создать песню, в которой все участники смогут проявить себя — всё же, они предпочитали совершенно разные стили, — но в какой-то момент в его голове словно рубильник щёлкнул, и внезапный приступ вдохновения подарил ему решение проблемы.

Удачное решение, которое понравилось всей команде.

Оставалось только довести мелодию до идеала и придумать хук, но для начала стоило сделать себе кофе и проверить соцсети — мало ли, что происходило в мире последние шесть часов, пока его не было?

Он поставил чашку на стол и едва успел сесть на диван, попутно нажимая на иконку инстаграма, когда в студию ворвался Джебом с громким «Ну и кто составлял эти команды?»

Ладно, работа точно откладывалась. Судя по недовольному тону, Джебом не в восторге от доставшихся ему дополнительных участников. Сонхва был заинтригован.

Джебом бесцеремонно упал на диван рядом с ним, и возмущённо вскинул руки к потолку:

— У меня в команде девять человек, Грэй-хён. Девять! Это что, бойзбэнд? Как вообще создать для них такую песню, чтобы всем достались нормальные партии, но при этом она не была слишком длинной?

— Тебе нужна помощь с треком? — спросил он.

— Нет, я уже знаю, к кому обратиться, — Джебом бросил свою кепку на стол, и потёр глаза. — У нас получится самый лучший трек, и тогда мы точно одолеем твою и все остальные команды.

— Да конечно, — фыркнул Сонхва и вернулся к пролистыванию своей ленты.

Джебом негромко напевал себе под нос разные мелодии, параллельно печатая что-то в собственном телефоне, потом заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и положил голову Сонхве. 

Сонхва приподнял брови, но не стал никак это комментировать. Он чувствовал себя на удивление умиротворённо.

Джебом вздохнул, осторожно забрал у него телефон, спросил:

— Кстати, Сонхва-хён, ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Его словно окатило ледяной водой, затем вверх по шее пополз жар и Сонхва замер, даже не зная, что выбивало из колеи больше: сам вопрос или же тот факт, что Джебом впервые обратился к нему по имени, а не по псевдониму.

— Я хочу сказать, — продолжил Джебом, — мы проводим очень много времени в компании друг друга, нас обоих это явно устраивает, а Кокун вообще шутит, что порой мы напоминаем ему женатую десять лет пару, хотя кто бы говорил. Ты интересен мне как человек, я восхищаюсь как твоей музыкой, так и твоей любовью к ней. И, наверное, ни для кого ни секрет, что я считаю тебя весьма красивым. Поэтому я решил, что хотел бы с тобой встречаться. Если ты согласишься, конечно.

Если бы Джебом задал этот вопрос несколько лет назад, Сонхва бы подумал, что это какая-то скрытая камера, слишком странная даже по меркам его босса. Если Джебом задал этот вопрос в начале года, то Сонхва начал подозревать, что тот проспорил кому-то дурацкое желание. Но Джебом задавал вопрос сейчас, и, если подавить первый приступ паники и действительно обдумать всю ситуацию, то, пожалуй, последние несколько месяцев вели именно к этому моменту.

Он знал, что Джебом не просто со скуки постоянно сидел у него в студии, но старался не искать в этом какой-либо скрытый смысл, чтобы в итоге не прийти к домыслам.

Которые оказались не такими уж и домыслами.

— Хорошо, — ответил Сонхва, и это «хорошо» прозвучало со спокойной уверенностью, которой он сам от себя сам не ожидал.

— Сонхва-хён так быстро согласился, — засмеялся Джебом. — А если я скажу, что хочу его поцеловать, хён согласится так же быстро?

Сонхва хитро улыбнулся. 

Последней связной мыслью промелькнул вариант для хука.

_«Чувствую, что забрался выше, чем сама вселенная»._


	8. Эпилог: 2019

Вот что Кисок знал: его лучший друг был влюблён в их неповторимого босса.

Вот что ещё Кисок знал: их неповторимый босс не умел спокойно сидеть на одном месте, и стремился повсюду успеть, а потом смотрел на своё ужасающее расписание, и жаловался, что ему не хватает времени даже на свидания, такими темпами он умрёт одиноким стариком, не нужным никому, кроме толпы фанаток.

(Хотя бы у него была эта толпа фанаток.)

К слову о толпе фанаток: гетеросексуальность Джебома была даже очевиднее, чем отношения Хичоля с Момо из TWICE, а ведь не заметить их было попросту невозможно, но это уже история для следующего раза.

И честно говоря, Кисоку было Сонхву немного жаль, потому что, ну, угораздило же парня. В мире столько людей, а ему неповезло испытывать чувства к тому, кто на них не ответит. Это, конечно, не было чем-то новым или из ряда вон выходящим — наверное, все хотя бы раз в жизни были в подобной ситуации, — но всё равно вызывало сочувствие. Главное было не говорить об этом Сонхве, потому что тот не любил, когда его жалели.

А вот, что Кисок знал ещё: последние недели — месяцы, — с Джебомом творилось что-то не то.

Когда он приходил к Сонхве в студию, там либо находился сам Джебом, либо лежало что-то из его вещей. Когда Джебом ездил по другим странам со своим концертным туром, телефон Сонхвы буквально не замолкал, и Кисок даже начал тихо ненавидеть звук уведомлений какао. Когда кто-нибудь в офисе спрашивал, не видел ли кто Джебома, менеджер беспечно отмахивался, что тот наверняка у Сонхвы. И это не говоря уже флирте и бесконечном потоке комплиментов, которые Джебом прямо не уставал генерировать.

Пускай Кисок и не любил лезть в чужие дела, Сонхва всё ещё был важным для него человеком, и он привык заботиться о своих донсэнах.

— Джебом-ши, — окликнул Кисок, буквально подкараулив Джебома в коридоре во время очередного визита в офис до того, как тот успел сбежать в чужую студию.

И тот знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы сложить воедино его хмурое лицо, мрачный тон и серьёзное обращение, и без лишних вопросов жестом предложить ему не стоять в коридоре.

Забавно, но в студии Сонхвы сейчас следов пребывания Джебома было куда больше, чем в собственном кабинете последнего. Кабинет выглядел совсем безликим и необжитым, словно после переезда им никто толком и не пользовался.

Что было вполне возможно. Джебом же постоянно пропадал то в турах, то на съёмках, то в студиях, то ещё где.

— Что-то произошло, Самди-хён? — спросил Джебом, усаживаясь за свой идеально чистый и совершенно пустой стол.

— Я смотрю, ты стал очень много времени проводить с Грэем, — сразу же перешёл к делу Кисок. — Такими темпами вся компания начнёт подозревать, что вы встречаетесь.

Молодец, Чон Кисок, десять очков Гриффиндору и приз «тактичность года» в подарок. Вот именно поэтому он предпочитал заниматься своими делами, а не лезть в чужие. Так было меньше шансов кого-то случайно обидеть.

Джебом откинулся на спинку стула и громко засмеялся.

Ладно, это была не совсем та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал. Он ожидал что-то ближе к «ты что, совсем с ума сошёл, Самди-хён?» 

— Пока что мы не встречаемся, — поправил его Джебом, успокоившись. — Но я над этим работаю.

Он что? Наверное, Кисок просто не расслышал.

— В каком смысле? — переспросил он.

— В прямом смысле? — в тон ему ответил Джебом. — Я провожу много времени с Грэй-хёном, потому что ухаживаю за ним?

Лицо у него при этом было такое, словно он озвучил самую очевидную вещь на свете и понятия не имел, как Кисок не понял этого раньше.

«С каких пор ты вообще гей?» — хотел спросить Кисок.

«Ты же понимаешь, что это плохая шутка?» — хотел спросить Кисок.

— Почему именно Грэй? — вместо этого спросил Кисок, потому что, на самом деле, это единственный вопрос, который имел значение.

— А что, Самди-хён хотел бы, чтобы ухаживали за ним?

На такую нелепую попытку сменить тему он не купился. Всё-таки, ему действительно было интересно, что вообще творилось в голове у этого человека.

— Ты же помнишь его последний сингл? — начал Джебом, после нескольких минут тишины.

— «TMI»? Конечно, — он две недели после релиза пытался выкинуть из головы этот прилипчивый мотив, ещё бы он не помнил.

— Тогда ты, наверное, видел клип, где были указаны рандомные факты про хёна. Какие-то из них я знал, какие-то — нет, но в какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы их узнать. Что хотел бы узнать Грэй-хёна получше.

— Но для этого необязательно встречаться, — мягко заметил Кисок.

— Я знаю. Но дело не только в этом сингле или всех этих фактах. Просто, — Джебом снял кепку и раздражённо растрепал собственную чёлку. — Я уже не настолько молод, чтобы ждать, пока отношения сами магическим образом упадут на меня с неба. Да и учитывая моё расписание и нашу работу, найти кого-то, кого буду интересовать я как человек, а не мои деньги, становится ещё сложнее. Я подумал, что мне нужен человек, который будет любит музыку так же сильно, как её люблю я; для которого мой загруженный график точно не окажется здесь проблемой; у которого есть определенный жизненный опыт и спокойный характер, но чтобы это не помешало высказывать своё мнение; с которым будет комфортно находиться поблизости, даже если мы будем просто молчать и заниматься своими делами каждый.

Джебом вздохнул, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику и перевёл взгляд за окно.

— Чем больше я об этом думал, тем отчётливее понимал, что уже знаю человека, который подходит под все эти требования, — признался он. — И что, по сути, те взаимоотношения, которые у нас есть сейчас, уже фактически идеальны.

— Не считая отсутствия секса? — не удержался Кисок.

— И пары десятка свиданий, — подхватил Джебом. — Не убивай всю романтику отношений, Самди-хён.

Он закатил глаза.

— Честно говоря, я всегда был уверен, что ты из тех, кто любит, — он изобразил руками женскую грудь, — бюст побольше. Разве нет?

— Я человек широких взглядов, — Джебом пожал плечами. — Да и ты сам видел Грэй-хёна. Пускай он и не девушка, но он красив настолько, что жаловаться мне вообще не на что.

— Пожалуйста, оставь свои любовные оды до того момента, как вы останетесь наедине, — шутливо замахал на него руками Кисок.

Оставалась всего пара вопросов, которые он должен был задать.

Иногда было очень хлопотно быть старшим в компании. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не те отношения, о которых ты можешь объявить публично? — спросил он, и, вспоминая, с кем именно имеет дело, поспешно добавил: — То есть ты, конечно, можешь это сделать, но лучше не стоит.

— Грэй-хён всё равно не согласится на публичные отношения, он не любит пристальное внимание, и особенно — к своей личной жизни.

Да кто-то явно был настроен совершенно серьёзно.

— Так или иначе, из-за этого всегда могут появиться очередные слухи о ваших отношениях с кем-нибудь ещё, — уточнил Кисок. — Что может сказаться и на ваших отношениях. Я надеюсь, вы осознаёте это.

Господи, он так говорил, будто всё было решено и Сонхва уже согласился встречаться с Джебомом.

Хотя вот в этом Кисок вообще не сомневался. 

— Самди-хён, мы оба — взрослые люди, — ответил Джебом. — Если вдруг такая проблема возникнет, то мы просто сядем и обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию. Но я не думаю, что до этого дойдёт. Всё-таки, даже сейчас мы доверяем друг другу куда больше, чем слухам.

Вот и что с ними такими делать?

Эти двое друг друга определённо стоили.

Кисок не имел ни малейшего понятия как они — два трудоголика, которые о существовании нормального режима дня и жизни за пределами работы знали только из рассказов окружающих, — собирались встречаться. Как вообще встречались люди, у которых в голове была одна только музыка? Ходили на свидания в студии, дарили букеты из удачной лирики, а в подарок к ним шли три бита? Устраивали романтический ужин во время приближающегося дедлайна? Делали предложение руки и фита в полноформатном альбоме?

Кисок покачал головой. Пожалуй, он не хотел об этом думать, потому что это не его дело: всё же, он был им старшим хёном, а не свахой. Он уже успокоил свою совесть, убедившись, что Джебом абсолютно серьёзен, а не решил открыть в компании клуб неудавшихся юмористов, и на этом собирался сложить свои полномочия.

Дальше пускай разбираются сами.

— Ну в таком случае, — торжественным тоном произнёс Кисок, — святой отец Саймон Доминик дарит тебе своё благословение.


	9. Эпилог: 2020

В новостях снова говорили о вирусе и объявили о продолжении самоизоляции.

Джебом раздражённо цыкнул и прокрутил телефон в руке.

Он понимал необходимость этих мер, но многие люди, с которыми работали AOMG, уже начали переживать, что к концу карантина останутся без единого гроша в кармане, и это его расстраивало. Если бы они были сотрудниками его лейбла, проблем бы не было. А так приходилось всячески выкручиваться — например договариваться с танцевальной командой, чтобы те выступили вместе с ним на онлайн-концерте, — ведь просто брать деньги в долг те не хотели.

Да, ему не нужна была подтанцовка на онлайн-концерте. Но благополучие окружающих всегда беспокоило его больше подобных мелочей.

Поэтому он предпочитал держать руку на пульсе. Он старался следить, как поживают все его родные, друзья, коллеги, просто знакомые, с которыми он раньше регулярно виделся.

Когда предстоящую самоизоляцию только анонсировали, Джебом уже знал, что лучшим выходом для них двоих будет самоизолироваться у Сонхвы, а не у него. Он куда быстрее приспосабливался к незнакомой обстановке, а Сонхва не любил нарушать привычный ему порядок вещей.

Вариант «самоизолироваться по отдельности» он даже не рассматривал, и воспринимал это (временное ли?) совместное проживание, как переход на новую стадию отношений. Впрочем, они были столько лет знакомы, что Джебом иногда сомневался, что у их отношений вообще могла быть какая-либо новая стадия.

Шутка Кокуна про давно женатую пару никогда ещё не казалась ему настолько близкой к действительности.

Но так или иначе, эта ситуация мало чем отличалась от его вечных посиделок в студии.

Особенно если учесть, что Сонхва притащил оттуда большую часть аппаратуры.

Джебом просто был благодарен, что этот безумный человек принёс свои любимые синтезаторы домой, а не решил самоизолироваться с ними в студии.

Обычно когда люди говорили о любви к музыке, они сразу вспоминали его. Но сам Джебом первым делом назвал бы Сонхву, потому что его страсть к музыке была куда больше чем у всех, кого Джебом знал.

И он тоже за работой забывал обо всём остальном.

Они даже умудрились записать несколько треков, прежде чем Джебом решил, что им стоит устроить себе подобие отпуска, раз уж выдалась такая возможность. К счастью, кроме нетфликса с его многочисленными рекомандациями, у Сонхвы обнаружилась приставка, которую ему когда-то подарил брат.

К сожалению, оказалось, что Сонхва отвратительно играл в игры. Джебом с лёгкостью побеждал в каждом файтинге, а в сюжетные игры они предпочли не соваться, потому что это могло привести к жертвам.

В виде джойстика, конечно.

Возможно, это сказывался многолетний опыт игры Джебома в старкрафт, хотя он сомневался, что дело в этом. Скорее весь талант Сонхвы просто ушёл в продюсирование.

— Джебом-а, — негромко окликнул его Сонхва, и рядом с его лицом появилась чашка горячего кофе.

Он потянулся за ней, мимолётно задев чужую руку, и нахмурился, потому что она опять была ледяной.

И его посетил очередной глупый и сентиментальный порыв.

Он подождал, пока Сонхва сядет рядом, осторожно поставил свою чашку на стол, затем его за руку и коротко поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

Сонхва демонстративно закатил глаза, но уголок его губ дрогнул, выдавая тщательно сдерживаемую улыбку.

— Опять ты за своё, — сказал Сонхва и поправил очки.

Когда Джебом впервые увидел их на его лице, то был поражён настолько, что не смог выдать ничего лучше, чем:

_— Не знал, что ты носишь очки._

_— Вообще-то у меня зрение минус семь,_ — ответил ему тогда Сонхва, и Джебом с опозданием вспомнил, что это даже упоминалось в «TMI». Но почему-то ему не приходило в голову, что дома Сонхва предпочитал не использовать линзы.

Тем не менее, к этому зрелищу Джебом привык с лёгкостью, и, пожалуй, домашний Сонхва нравился ему даже больше, чем повседневный, которого ему приходилось наблюдать прежде.

Он вообще успел неплохо приспособиться к этой совместной жизни. Если сначала Джебом немного беспокоился, что она не пойдёт им на пользу — всё же, была ощутимая разница между тем, чтобы проводить в компании друг друга несколько часов в день; и тем, чтобы делить с кем-то квартиру двадцать четыре часа в сутки, на протяжении нескольких недель, не имея возможность сбежать куда-нибудь в офис, — то к концу пятого дня он был вынужден признать, что с Сонхвой оказалось легко.

Единственная трагедия в этом доме произошла лишь однажды, когда Джебом решил испытать свои кулинарные способности, духовку Сонхвы и один из любимых рецептов своей семьи, а спустя полчаса забыл об этом из-за переписки с одним из юристов лейбла.

Запах гари они, конечно, почувствовали почти сразу же, и даже успели спасти блюдо до того, как оно превратилось в угли. Но после этого всякий раз, когда он заходил на кухню, Сонхва смотрел на него с подозрением и интересовался, не стоит ли заранее вызвать бригаду пожарных.

Очень забавно слышать это от человека, который назвал свою песню «119». 

В остальном, им было комфортно вместе. Они всё ещё чередовали долгие разговоры с уютным молчанием, и записывали совместные треки (часть из которых Джебом не хотел выпускать никогда, потому что лирика была совершенно абсурдной, и они создавали эти песни просто развлечения ради). Они пытались работать над своими сольными альбомами, и иногда общались по видеосвязи с друзьями (когда Кисок впервые узнал, что они проводят самоизоляцию вместе, то начал восклицать, что они ещё слишком молоды для этого). Периодически их шутки перерастали в какое-то соревнование по остроумию, а секс перестал быть редким гостем в жизни Джебома. Первое время они старались договориться по поводу уборки, но в итоге стали разделять обязанности с помощью взрослого и серьёзного метода «Камень, ножницы, бумага». 

Он никогда не задумывался, что всего один контракт может привести к чему-то вроде того, что он имел сейчас.

Музыка Сонхвы понравилась ему с первой же секунды, как он её услышал, и Джебом ещё тогда решил, что просто обязан пригласить этого продюсера в лейбл, и сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь ему обрести популярность. Он хотел, чтобы весь мир смог услышать и осознать, насколько Сонхва талантлив.

Он работал с Сонхвой годами, и собственными глазами наблюдал, как тот пробовал себя в самых разных направлениях, — за помощью к нему обращались самые разные артисты, от ветеранов хип-хоп сцены и до хип-хоп айдолов, — но при этом всё равно оставался верным себе и своему уникальному стилю.

Джебома это восхищало.

Иногда он задумывался над тем, чтобы предложить Сонхве _на самом деле_ съехаться после окончания карантина. 

Конечно, для этого им надо будет подыскать квартиру побольше (возможно, поближе к офису, но Джебом был готов пойти на компромисс). А ещё было бы неплохо рассказать об отношениях родственникам и близким друзьям, которые ещё не были в курсе (и нет, он не пытался держать это в тайне, просто он не привык говорить о своей личной жизни). И самое главное — не стоило звать на новоселье весь лейбл, иначе переезжать придётся заново.

Кто-то может решить, что он слишком торопился, но чувствовал себя счастливым, и почему-то не сомневался, что не пожалеет об этой затее.

В его переписке с Кисоком последнее входящее сообщение гласило: «Если вы не убьёте друг друга к концу самоизоляции, то можете смело жениться. Но если вы сделаете это, не пригласив меня, то вас обоих убью я».

На настолько решительный шаг Джебом ещё не был готов. Но у него был вариант не хуже.

— Эй, хён, — позвал он, а затем широко улыбнулся. — Как насчёт того, чтобы завести собаку после пандемии?


End file.
